A set of important papers were completed that demonstrate the power, elegance and usefulness of information theory for a variety of molecular systems: We discovered a number of p53, p63 and p73 genes; We analyzed splice site mutations in Xeroderma Pigmentosum variant patients; We characterized sigma 70 promoters in E. coli; We discovered clusters of Fur binding sites in E. coli; We determined the relationship between DNA protein binding on- and off- rates with information of the binding site. This revealed the evidence that DNA binding is a coded function instead of a simple chemical reaction. Further details can be found in the papers, all of which are availabe from http://www.ccrnp.ncifcrf.gov/toms/ Z01 BC08396-14